


why can't thursday last forever?

by xieagle



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: I'm really sorry, M/M, The boys aren't famous, and i felt like putting them together, and luke is twenty too, and michael and calum are twenty, anyway this is really sad and depressing, ashton is twenty-two, but credit to the people who wrote the prompts, i forgot who it was sorry, like i cried while writing this, not sure if the ages completely line up but let's pretend they do, so get some tissues, this was a mix of two prompts on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xieagle/pseuds/xieagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they always said time heals all wounds.<br/>but whoever "they" is, they obviously don't understand what michael is going through.</p><p>--<br/>this is broken up into six days after, the day it all happened, and then a seventh day after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	why can't thursday last forever?

**Author's Note:**

> this is all going to be very sad and i'm very sorry  
> you've been warned
> 
> this has not been edited, all mistakes are my own and lowercase is intended  
> wrote while listening to for baltimore by all time low. highly suggested to listen to while reading.

**six days after**

****

"people bow your heads in silence for our deceased, now and forever," the priest spoke as michael came down from podium to stand beside his two remaining friends. normally, his hair was colorful. just how calum always liked it. many days had been spent with just the two of them lounging on the couch, sharing small kisses and tender looks between periods of watching movies and eating immense amounts of pizza. all the while calum would run his fingers through michael's hair. not to mess it up or to be annoying, but instead just because it was so natural of an action for the both of them. then his fingertips would brush michael's scalp so perfectly that he would let out a content hum, thus setting off yet another chain of fond looks to be past between them, broken by kisses sweeter than any candy. 

perfect.  
yes, that would be the word to describe it.

however, those days were gone. michael's hair wasn't colorful. not today. today it was as black as the suit jacket and pants he wore.

ashton was tucked neatly under luke's arm, the older yet smaller of the two with his head buried deeply into the blode's chest, his shoulders shuddering with quiet sobs. all the while luke rubbed his back, managing to keep his tears silent. after a moment, he ducked his head to whisper softly into his ear. whatever he said seemed to relax his fiance at least slightly, as the rate of which his shoulders had been shaking lessened. with ashton calmed for at least the moment, the tallest of the three boys looked at michael, blue eyes glassy and a sad, sympathetic smile playing on his lips. for respect, his lip ring was not presently in his lip. 

catching the glance, michael swallowed thickly. he wanted to return the smile. to gesture that he was okay. but he wasn't.

there was a saying. time heals all wounds, they say. well, michael didn't know who this "they" was, but they were wrong. "they" obvious didn't know the pain he now did.

the funeral had been held just under a week after the death of the loved one. of course, normally funerals were preferred to be a bit sooner, but this had been a problem due to the family. with mali-koa in america and all, especially. it had taken her a day to be notified of the death, and there had been a massive storm, delaying her flight back by another two days. finally, though, she made it over and the funeral had been made at the optimal time for one of the worst possible times in michael's life.

calum, his husband, was dead. 

calum hood had been dead for six days now.

\--

after the funeral, the trio of boys met back at the house michael had shared with his beloved. they had all changed once they had gotten from the cemetery into regular clothes to lounge and mourn in. for about an hour they sat cuddled together in silence, staring dully at the television which played the footage of some footie game from earlier that morning. ashton had finally since calmed down along with the other two, all in a silent pact to at least make a genuine attempt to keep their eyes dry. that calum wouldn't have wanted them to cry for days as they had been.

"michael?" ashton was the one that broke the silence at last, though he didn't look away from the screen. a hum came as his answer, and he sighed deeply before continuing. "i'm sorry."

michael took the initiative and looked away from the game he hadn't actually been watching. football just reminded him of calum. 

everything reminded him of calum.

"sorry for what? it's not your fault he's dead," michael answered, the last word sent towards the shorter male with a sort of venom. the words had been used before against ashton, and he flinched away still, body curling towards luke. 

uncharacteristically dulled and pained hazel eyes glanced from the floor, to michael, and back again in a stretch of silence. "i know, but that's not what i was talking about. i don't want to fight you," he whispered at last, sounding vulnerable. "i can't lose you too."

luke pulled his fiance fully into his lap, as if to give him support as michael took his turn to sigh before nodding. "i know, i know. i'm sorry, ash."

ashton nodded in acknowledgement and acceptance, lower lip nibbled timidly between his teeth. he took a moment of hesitation before detaching himself from luke's embrace to put his arms around michael, who stiffened before returning the hug. luke followed suit, and the three stayed like that for a long while, as if waiting for their last piece. 

however, it's hard to have their fourth when he's six feet under in a box.

\--

luke and ashton had taken it upon themselves to camp out in michael's living room for who-knows-how-long. they had a place of their own not three miles away, but after their time together on the couch, it was only made official that they all needed each other. 

it was well past three in the morning when michael made his way up to bed. luke had fallen asleep about an hour after ashton, and michael had been sitting on the couch next to them for what was probably two hours. in hindsight, it probably wasn't the best idea to watch his two best friends sleep together. they weren't even doing anything _wrong_ but seeing the way their bodies fit together in their slumbers only made him miss calum all the more. 

the way luke's body curled around ashton's had been the final straw.

calum had always squeezed himself into a tight little ball in his sleep - which had always been quite a sight with how taller he was, after all - and he would murmur inaudible sounds when michael would pick him up to move him, and he would curl himself tighter each night when michael would move into bed beside him and pull him close. 

tears streamed like a pair of rivers down michael's cheeks by the time he reached the door to the bedroom. with the door closed, he stumbled to the bed, his tears stinging his eyes and blurring his vision. he felt a pull on his arm, though, keeping his upright and moving forward to the bed, where he sat for another amount of indistinguishable time, just sobbing into his hands. 

_why did he have to die?_

he was sated only by his imagination, making him feel some sort of warmth to his right. the type of warmth which had once radiated off of calum's skin like no other. the type of warmth which managed to calm michael, always. no matter if he was sad, angry, or stressed. and it only proved itself, as now it calmed him from all of the above. 

blinding grabbing a pillow, he curled tightly on top of the blankets, eyes closed tightly. it wasn't fair, he decided. none of it was.

calum was dead, he was alone, luke and ashton were upset, and the universe obviously just hated them all.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on my tumblr: xieagle  
> i'm taking prompts


End file.
